Die-to-die communications are used in a variety of electronics and computer systems. For example, computer systems commonly include a memory controller disposed on a first die (i.e., a first chip, a first integrated circuit) and a memory module disposed on a second die. The memory controller initiates a read operation by sending a read request to the memory module. The read request includes a request to read data from a particular address in memory. The memory module responds to the read request by transmitting both a data signal and a timing signal to the memory module. The transmission of the read request, data signal, and timing signal are examples of die-to-die communications. Similar die-to-die communications are used to complete write operations. Other die-to-die communications are used in a variety of electronics and computer systems.